Jump Kick
A Jump Kick, also known as Comet Kick, is a kick which can be executed after performing a double jump, often by pressing ↘ (↙) or ↓ and the JUMP button while still in midair. If an enemy is struck in this manner, the character may bounce off of it and be able to perform another double jump, and thus another jump kick. If the player is skillful in the use of this technique, they may reach otherwise inaccessible areas at an earlier point in the game. Overview In most games, the jump kick is available as soon as the Double Jump ability is acquired (which a character may start out with). Most characters who can double jump can perform a jump kick (Charlotte Aulin being a notable exception). The Spiked Boots enhance attacks while kicking, while the Combo Boots increase damage dealt after each kick without touching the ground. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night ''Symphony of the Night introduced the ability to perform jump kicks into the series. This skill is immediately available once the player obtains the Leap Stone in the Castle Keep. Besides the common jump kick move, Alucard can also perform a variant of it by equipping a Fist weapon (barehanded included) and pressing ↓ + → + ATTACK during a jump. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow In ''Aria of Sorrow, this ability is obtained by gaining dominance over the Kicker Skeleton's soul. Using this ability before using Flame Breath or Stone Breath can enhance the range of the first breath sprite. In Julius Mode, Julius can execute a jump kick without performing a double jump. ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence In ''Lament of Innocence, the jump kick is known as Falcon Claw and it is one of Leon's skills. It can be learned by defeating 300 enemies, 45 of which must be from different types. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Contrary to how it was obtained in ''Aria of Sorrow, which required absorbing a separate soul besides the one which provided the double jump, in Dawn of Sorrow Soma can perform jump kicks as soon as he learns the double jump ability, which is obtained by gaining dominance over Malphas's soul. The damage done by the kick is based on how long Soma is in the air before the kick hits an enemy. Getting high damage normally entails jumping off a high ledge and kicking at an enemy below, but the player can also easily maximize the damage by using the Medusa Head's soul, Vector ZERO, during the kick and then releasing it after a significant time has passed. At high damages, the kick produces a screen-shaking effect upon connecting with the enemy. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Richter and Simon Belmont can only execute jump kicks in this game, not being able to do so in any of their other appearances throughout the series. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow The ''Lords of Shadow version of this move is the Stomp. Item Data Gallery SOTN-Jump Kick.png|Alucard's Jump Kick from Symphony of the Night Alucard Jump Kick Variation.png|Alucard's alternate jump kick by equipping a Fist weapon in Symphony of the Night Jump Kick Maria SS.png|Maria's Jump Kick from the Saturn version of Symphony of the Night Kickerskeleton.png|'Comet Kick' from Aria of Sorrow Lament of Innocence - Skill - 10.png|'Falcon Claw' skill from Lament of Innocence Jump Kick Maria DXC.png|Maria's Jump Kick from the ''Dracula X Chronicles'' version of Symphony of the Night HD-Richter Jump Kick.png|Richter's Jump Kick from Harmony of Despair Trivia delivering a jump kick on a mummy. ]] *In Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin's opening, Charlotte is seen performing a jump kick on a Mummy before bouncing offscreen, but in the actual game it is impossible for her to perform one. Category:Abilities Category:Ability Souls Category:Relics Category:Skills Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items